Egao no Mahou
by CCPHyuga
Summary: Y una sensación indescriptible te embargó al ver a la tierna Wendy enseñarte todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes, nuevamente con aquella sonrisa mágica. Sí, era mágica y, además, muy poderosa. / One-shot / RomeoxWendy!


**Holaaaaaaa!**

**Heme aquí de nuevo! ^^**

**Bien, he estado inspirada nuevamente en estos días, así que volví con un OneShot de la pareja más enternecedora de todo el Fandom Fairy Tail. RoWen! Es mi primer RoWen, así que por favor, no me peguen muy fuerte :D**

**Gracias por leer..!**

* * *

**Egao no mahou.**

**(Sonrisa mágica)**

_Capítulo único._

**x**

**x**

**x**

Ambos seguían sonrojados.

– ¡Espérame, Charle!

Y ves a la adorable y sumamente gentil _Dragon Slayer_ salir corriendo del gremio, en plan de alcanzar a su _exceed_ que acababa de salir por la puerta.

La observas alejarse, y no haces más que suspirar pesadamente.

Wendy, Wendy, Wendy.

Es todo lo que está en tu cabeza, ¿cierto, Romeo?

_Nada ha cambiado_… Eso es lo que muchos piensan. Pero en realidad para ti **_todo_** ha cambiado desde **_ese_** día. Desde su **_vuelta_**.

Antes de que la gran mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail se quedaran atrapados en la Isla Tenrou por siete años, aún eras un niño. Pero aquello ya ha cambiado. Habías crecido, y te habías superado a ti mismo, con la esperanza de que tus amigos regresaran, y, juntos, pudieran vencer todo y a todos.

Y así fue.

Volvieron. Y te sentiste como **_nuevo_**.

Cuando pudiste reunirte nuevamente con _Natsu-nii_ y los demás, fue como si volvieras a ser tú mismo. Y te diste cuenta de lo mucho que en verdad los habías extrañado.

Lo que no te habías dado cuenta hasta hace poco, era que estabas mayormente interesado en que una persona regresara. Y, sí. Esa era Wendy Marvel.

No supiste por qué, pero desde que un día común y corriente la saludaste, y te regaló una de esas sonrisas puras, sinceras, tiernas, y bellas… casi **_mágicas_**, ya no supiste cómo hacer para sacarla de tu mente.

Sólo piensas en ella, en lo gentil que es con todos, en su inocencia, en lo bonita que es, en su sonrisa. Es indescriptible. Todo tu mundo da un giro radical cuando ella simplemente te devuelve la mirada y… **_sonríe_**. Te sientes petrificado, y hasta a veces las piernas se te entumecen. No sabes cómo actuar.

Pero se siente bien.

Nunca sentiste algo así por una niña, y no pensabas sentirlo aún, hasta que ella regresó de la Isla Tenrou. Fue como si, sin tener la intención de hacerlo, ella acaparase cada uno de tus pensamientos y no fuera capaz de salir de allí. Y, por alguna razón, admites que en realidad tampoco quieres que salga de allí.

Fuiste a tu hogar, con ella en tu cabeza, claro, para prepararte para el **_baile_**.

Cuando supiste que tu gremio estaría organizando un baile de primavera que se celebraría en todo Magnolia, jamás pensaste en asistir. Incluso la idea te parecía aburrida. Pero cuando viste al pedófilo de Warren acercarse a **_tu_** Wendy en plan de invitarla al evento, decidiste adelantarte. No ibas a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Y, encima, fuiste egoísta – de hecho, lo eres – pues sabes que ella jamás rechazaría a alguien a un evento como ese, pues es demasiado amable e inocente, y también quiere divertirse junto a sus amigos. Sabías que **_no_** iba a rechazar a Warren, y, por ende, a ti… **_menos_**.

Te arreglaste como pudiste, tampoco era como si fueses uno de esos modelos mágicos de revistas famosas como las que lee Lucy. Simplemente te diste un buen baño, te vestiste decentemente, y te perfumaste ligeramente. Y, debes admitir que, aunque te incomode en gran medida usar esmoquin, jamás saldrías con la Marvel sin antes asegurarte de que por lo menos te ves relativamente bien.

Caminas por las alborotadas calles de Magnolia, rumbo al gremio, donde se supone que deben encontrarse. El baile está por comenzar. Y unos nervios se apoderan de tu cuerpo, mientras una inquietud te domina por dentro.

– ¿Podré hacerlo? – te preguntas en voz baja.

No estás seguro de poder gustarle realmente a una niña tan perfecta como Wendy. Porque no sabes si entre sus planes ya está fijarse en algún chico.

Ciertamente, ella debería ser mayor que tú, pero como para ella quedaron atascados aquellos siete años, podías verte exactamente igual, o incluso más maduro. Aunque sabes que ella es muy inteligente, y nunca hace las cosas sin pensar. A parte de ser bella y amorosa, también es lista y atenta…

Rechistas por lo bajo.

Estás tan enamorado, y, como es tu primera vez, no sabes cuándo las hormonas dejarán de alborotársete. Te sientes en gran desventaja, porque, si alguien te atacara justo cuando estás pensando perdidamente en esa chica, caerías completamente rendido, por desatento.

Y entonces, aún sumido en tus pensamientos, llegas a tu destino. Y ves a Charle discutiendo con Happy – cabe destacar que ambos también están vestidos en plan de bailar – justo en la entrada a Fairy Tail. A un costado, ves a Gray intentando zafarse de los jaloneos de una Juvia perfectamente arreglada, y, junto a ellos, a un Natsu con rostro decidido.

Y, cerca de la puerta, justo al lado de Charle y Happy, estaba Lucy, acompañada de **_ella_**.

Tan dulce, tan angelical, tan hermosa. Llevaba un vestido, no muy largo, de color blanco y violeta. Su largo cabello azulado, lo llevaba recogido en dos adorables colas de caballo, con moñitos color violeta. No llevaba maquillaje alguno en el rostro, por lo que se veía aún más tierna.

Pronto, se puso de espaldas, para conversar con la bonita Heartfilia.

El corazón se te detuvo por unos momentos y, mientras caminabas en su dirección, comenzaste a dudar.

Aún eran muy jóvenes, todavía quizás niños, y no estabas seguro de poder hacerla pasar un buen rato. Además, tampoco estabas seguro de saber bailar. La mente se te nubló, aun así, seguiste caminando.

– ¿No vas con Natsu-san, Lucy-san? – su voz te endulzó los sentidos, por lo que te detuviste muy cerca de ellas. Querías escucharla una vez más.

Ninguno de ellos te había notado, por lo que eso te tranquilizó levemente. Happy fue el único que te echó ojo, pero cuando te iba a saludar, lo callaste con un gesto. No querías interrumpir a Wendy.

– No lo sé. Creí que me lo pediría… – comentó la rubia, observando a **_tu_** chica. – Pero no ha hecho nada. A este paso, terminaré yendo con Loke…

Comprendiste que Natsu aún no había actuado, y aquello también te tranquilizó. Suavizaste la expresión, al tiempo que recibiste una ligera y dudosa sonrisa de parte de Charle.

– ¿Y tú?

– Romeo-san y Warren-san me invitaron para bailar…

No pudiste ver la expresión de Wendy al decir aquello, pero un estremecimiento te invadió al oírla decir tu nombre, y te imaginaste lo perfecta y angelical que se vería sonrojada, ¿cierto?

– ¡Wow, Wendy! – la Heartfilia te acababa de observar de soslayo, con una sonrisa algo macabra. Volvió la vista a Marvel, que no pareció notar nada, puesto que en ningún momento se giró para observarte. – ¡Sí que tienes pretendientes!

Exclamando aquello, Lucy causó que te inquietaras, y te sonrojaras levemente. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, y sabías perfectamente aquello.

– Y, ¿a quién elegiste?

– B-bueno… – viste a Wendy agachar la cabeza, y la observaste fijamente. – C-como Romeo-san me lo pidió primero…

Aquello sonó como una melodía perfecta que llenó de inmediato tus oídos. ¿No es así, Romeo?

Por eso te decidiste, ¿verdad? Al escuchar de su propia boca que te había elegido, aunque ya lo sabías. Y recordaste que también Natsu – por más lento que fuera – se estaba preparando para **_actuar_**. Y recordaste que él tampoco se rendía nunca. Y te armaste de valor…

– W-wendy…

Sentiste que tu titubeo no sonaba melodioso ni agradable como los de ella. Pero aun así, ella se giró para observarte, aparentemente, con rostro de sorpresa.

– Romeo-san…

– Hola.

Estabas avergonzado por que no se ocurría qué decir. Tenías a una expectante Lucy observándote como quien no quiere la cosa, a una Charle también bastante atenta, y a un Happy muy divertido con toda la situación.

– Hola…– ella te devolvió el amable gesto y, como siempre, sonrió.

Y una sensación indescriptible te embargó al verla enseñarte todos sus blancos y perfectos dientes, nuevamente con aquella sonrisa mágica. Sí, era mágica y, además, muy poderosa.

Sentiste las piernas temblarte y lo pensaste por un momento: Si se encontraran en una lucha, o un simple combate de entrenamiento, y a ti te tocara pelear contra ella, no cabía duda que ella saldría vencedora. Si con sólo sonreírte se apoderaba de ti…

Era algo vergonzoso, pero era la verdad.

Te sonrojaste aún más, mientras le tendías tu mano para que te la estrechara. Estás más nervioso de lo que pensaste, ¿no es así? Y más cuando viste las expresiones de satisfacción de todos a tu alrededor. Esto te agarró por sorpresa.

Ella, sin problemas, te tomó de la mano, y lanzó una risita que, desde luego, te dejó atónito. Se veía tan linda, y tan adorable. Te dieron ganas de abrazarla con todas tus fuerzas, admítelo. Quieres abrazarla, acariciarla…, quizás besarla… y…

¡Por favor, Romeo!

Contrólate.

Eres un ado-les-cen-te. Aún es temprano para sumirte en pensamientos pervertidos que quizás gente como Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Warren puedan tener. Por lo pronto, concéntrate en pasarla bien, porque tus manos acaban de temblar justo en las de Wendy.

Ella te observó algo confundida, pues se dio cuenta de tu inseguridad. Te quieres morir. Entonces, sin saber qué hacer para encubrir tus nervios, te acercas más a ella.

No se te pudo haber ocurrido un plan mejor, ¿verdad?

La besaste en la mejilla fugazmente. Esa debía ser **_tu_** tarde noche. Bueno…, tuya y la de Wendy. Y ya no te importó el hecho de tener a todos tus amigos riendo ante tus repentinos visibles nervios, o a Warren observándote con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando la viste sonrojarse, suspiraste internamente. ¿Cómo podía una niña causarte todo aquello? Era casi imposible de creer.

_Con razón Natsu es tan idiota cuando está con Lucy_– pensaste.

Te aferraste aún más a su agarre de manos, y la observaste fijamente. Ahora el que sonreía eras tú. Ya no ibas a permitir que te ganara una batalla. Al menos no de ese tipo.

Y ella te devolvió el gesto.

– Se ggggguuuustan.

Hiciste todo lo posible por ignorar el comentario del pequeño exceed azul que pertenecía a _Natsu_-_nii_. Sabes que lo hizo con el único fin de que te pusieras aún más nervioso.

Pero todo tu mundo se puso en calma cuando Wendy, tu Wendy, después de despedirse de todos, comenzara a caminar junto a ti, aun sosteniendo fuertemente tu mano.

Las calles de Magnolia ya no te parecen tan alborotadas, ni desordenadas. ¿Cierto?

Incluso se ven mucho más bellas y agradables, si estás en su compañía.

Porque quieres a Wendy y lo sabes.

Y aunque te deje en constante desventaja, adoras que te dedique una sonrisa reluciente. De esas sonrisas que sólo te regala a ti. De esas que tienen un toque mágico, y hacen que tu mundo entero se ponga de cabeza.

**x**

**x**

**x**

_…Una sonrisa significa mucho. Enriquece a quien la recibe; sin empobrecer a quien la ofrece. Dura un segundo pero su recuerdo, a veces, nunca se borra…_

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**el título viene de la canción "Egao no Mahou", opening 5 de Fairy Tail.**

**No pude evitar relacionarla con la tierna de Wendy, y... esto fue lo que surgió.**

**Gracias nuevamente por molestarse en leer.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
